New hepatitis agents continue to be recognized. Recently, a form of epidemic hepatitis occurring in India was found not to be caused by recognized hepatitis viruses. Attempts to transmit an agent from acute-phase clinical samples to primates are in progress. Attempts to identify and characterize a new agent, through collaborative studies, are also in progress. A workshop on hepatitis A virus was planned and held at the National Institute of Virology, Pune, India.